Shaken, Not Stirred
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: From the moment he saw her, he knew she was the one. He was in love. When the night was over, he vowed that if he ever saw her again he'd make her his. The problem was when he did see her again, he was nowhere near prepared. MirSan, Barrel!verse.


_**Author's Note:** Day 7 of the Twelve Days of Witchyness. This is a prequel to the story A Little Dessert, or my Barrel!verse, but you don't need to read this at all to understand it, since they don't crossover. Also, only partially edited, sorry!_

_**Dedication:** To Vixxelle, because she's been dying for this forever and I've taken forever. So I really hope you like!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story. I do not own "If We Ever Meet Again" by Timbaland ft. Katy Perry._

* * *

><p><strong>Shaken, Not Stirred<strong>

**The Barrel!Verse**

* * *

><p>The thing about being a bartender was that you either had a good night or a really shitty night. This night in particular was quickly on its way to making his top five <em>Most Shitty<em> list.

First, five guys came to the bar already piss drunk. He had to cut them off after serving them another two drinks and they flipped out, slamming things and yelling at the manager. In turn the manager yelled at him because yes, he was doing the responsible thing but no, he shouldn't have done the responsible thing. Second, when two hot chicks approached the bar, he was so thankful that he put on the charm full-force...only to realize that they were lesbians and that no, they weren't interested _thank you very much_. His tip was non-existent on that bill. Third, he mixed up a Tini Rita martini and a Ghostini, which practically destroyed his ego when the women looked at him like he was incompetent.

Miroku Tsujitani wanted nothing more than for the last three hours of his shift to end so that his co-worker Kirara could take his place and he could go home and watch porn. Preferably girl-on-girl porn because hey, why not?

And that's when his life changed.

* * *

><p><em>What's somebody like you doing in a place like this?<em>

* * *

><p>A woman, tall and voluptuous with sleek black hair walked in. She was wearing jeans and a casual t-shirt, far more conservative than most bar goers. It didn't make her any less stunning though. She was with two other girls, both who were chatting away and wearing the typical outfit of a single woman looking for a good time. Miroku was almost confused as to why his eyes were drawn to the more conservative one, but he couldn't continue his thoughts when suddenly a familiar face bounced right in front of him.<p>

"Miroku, stop staring like a pervert and get me my drinks."

Grinning at his friend, Miroku went over and saw the printed receipt of drink orders. "You honestly always have alcoholics."

"Shut up, it's not my fault."

"Maybe your poor service drives them to drink Kagome."

Kagome's big brown eyes widened, and she pointed a finger at herself almost in surprise. "My poor service?" she asked, clearly surprised. "I'm sorry. I think you have me mistaken. How much more money do I make than you a night? Please, tell me."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku started on the drink orders, quickly surveying the few people sitting at the bar. None of their drinks were empty and there was no one that had just joined. He was lucky because for a few minutes he _had_ stopped paying attention. "It's only because you're a server and people actually order food in the dining room. Food constitutes for most of the bill."

"Then you applied for the wrong job," Kagome said teasingly, leaning casually against the bar and looking around. He could tell what she was doing; she was trying to find who he was checking out. Kagome was almost protective like that. She added her input, calling out the bitches from the nice girls. She had seen him date too many easy chicks for her liking. As Kagome liked to put it, he had to 'step up his standards' a little.

"Busy in the dining room?" Miroku asked, finishing up one Cosmo before working on a simple rum and coke.

"Not particularly. It's a pretty slow Thursday, but I think it's the weather," Kagome answered, shrugging and turning her attention back to him. "It's so warm that everyone would rather make their own drinks and sit on their deck than drive to a restaurant."

"It's pretty slow in here too, and Thursdays are our good days." Miroku sighed. "I don't mind though. Tonight is _not_ a good night."

Even though the drinks were finished, Kagome still stood with him, frowning. "Why's that?" she asked, tilting her head.

Miroku shrugged, not really knowing how to explain it. "Just a weird night, I guess. Visit me later?"

"You know it," Kagome replied, winking at him and leaving for the dining room.

Miroku had met the famous Kagome Higurashi when she first started working there. He himself had only been on the job for two months, but Kagome was a fast learner. He remembered how surprised Kaede was of her capability. Serving wasn't a particularly hard job, but a lot of people had trouble with timing and memorizing, and that was key to the service _Barrel's Steakhouse and Bar_ wanted to provide. Now they had worked together for a year and she was as close to a best friend as he ever had – especially with women. He tried to hit on her once and Kagome just rolled her eyes and told him to make her drinks faster. Their friendship blossomed from there.

"Hi," a female voice interrupted his thoughts, making Miroku turn slowly to face the woman from earlier – the one in the t-shirt and jeans that still looked unbelievably hot. "Can I get something?"

"Anything you want," Miroku replied smoothly, leaning across the bar top and smiling. He was told by numerous people that he was extremely charming. Maybe this woman was the key to making his night a lot better. She seemed interesting enough.

"Two vodka-cranberries and…" The woman looked thoughtful for a moment, scanning the menu and suddenly grinning. "A tropical peach martini?"

"Interesting choice," Miroku noted, getting straight to work. The vodka-cranberries were simple enough, and while a tropical peach martini wasn't exactly difficult, he hadn't made one in a long time. They were a special the restaurant was giving, and he'd been a bit out of practice. He prepared the coconut rum, the peach vodka and the ginger ale, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything before shaking and straining into the cocktail glass. He placed them on the bar top, grinning. "Enjoy."

The woman eyed the martini thoroughly, as if she was inspecting it for errors. Instantly Miroku was internally groaning, because the last thing he needed that night was a woman that bitched at the fine details. He made the drink properly, he was sure of it. Miroku didn't appreciate this woman's instant uncertainty with him.

That all changed the moment she turned her magenta eyes on him and a wide grin flit across her face. "Thank you," she replied, taking a sip. Miroku would never admit that he was staring at the spot where her lips curled around the straw. He would also never admit that when she turned to walk away, his own blue eyes were entertained by the delicate sway of her rather large a–

"Miroku!"

Abruptly he stood straight, head turning towards the sound of his manager's voice. It had only been a few seconds, and he had just finished serving the beautiful woman. He couldn't be in trouble, could he? The second he saw Kaede enter behind the bar with a young man in tow was when he realized what was really going on. He had heard about this before but no specifics had been given.

Apparently until now.

"Miroku, this is Hojo," Kaede introduced, waving her hands between them. "Hojo, Miroku will train you for your next shifts until you're ready for the final installment of our training program. Despite the goofy look on his face, Miroku does know what he's doing."

"Hey!" he cried out, indignant. He did not have a goofy face, it was a charming face. The ladies had said it and everything.

"It's nice to meet you," Hojo said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise," Miroku replied, noticing that the guy was decent looking, with sandy brown hair that almost covered his dark blue eyes.

"I'll leave you to start, alright? Hojo, please come see me in four hours to negotiate that last few details." Kaede smiled at them both, heading out of the bar area and back to her office behind the kitchen.

When the manager had left, Miroku leaned casually against the bar, making sure that no one was coming. The magenta-eyed girl, he learned, was sitting at table 106 with her friends. "Have you ever done bartending before?"

"Yeah, but at a smaller place," Hojo said, mimicking his actions. "I resigned because of that new place that opened up. I didn't think my tips could take the hit of new competition."

"I know what you're saying," Miroku replied. Magenta was laughing now, rolling her eyes at something one of her friends said. "Anyways, I'll just go through the motions of tonight and explain things here and there, okay? Have you gone through our menu?"

"That was last week, so yeah, I know it." Hojo shrugged. "Kagome is pretty thorough."

"And remarkable hot," Miroku sighed. He could see it on the other man's face that he thought so too. The guy had to have decent taste then. "Question: do you see table 134?"

Hojo gave a small laugh. "I don't know them by heart yet, which one?"

"The one by the window, the middle of the two booths," Miroku explained. He watched Hojo's expression as he assessed the three women. "Now, which one is the hottest?"

The man gave him a narrowed look. "Is this a test?"

"Dude, you're not passing with that sort of answer." But Miroku grinned at him, shaking his head. "No, I'm just curious."

"Uh, short-haired girl, pink dress," Hojo said, shrugging. "Why, are you planning on giving them any free on the house?"

"And let Kaede have my balls? No _thank you_." Miroku watched as another drink order slip came up. It was actually time to start the training.

Hojo was a fast learner for the very few things he wasn't aware of. Most of it included the specials that _Barrel's Steakhouse and Bar_ provided solely, but once the bartender picked it up, he made them in no time. Before Miroku knew it the bar was packed. Kirara was on shift, pouring drinks and flirting like it was nobody's business. Hojo was mostly watching him, but doing a lot of the simpler orders to cut the wait time. Kagome didn't reappear, but she typically didn't when the bar was busy. Servers knew when the best time to come was and during a packed Thursday night wasn't it.

The night stopped becoming so shitty, mostly because Hojo was there to poke fun into the stupid mistakes. The hours seemed to fly by and soon Kaede approached the bar, looking at him. "You finish up with Hojo the last thirty minutes and then you're both cut, alright?"

"Thank you boss," Miroku said, grinning at the older woman.

Hojo didn't seem so pleased though. "Cut?"

"Yeah, like we can stop working for the night," Miroku explained. "It mostly goes for servers, but it translates here too. Just because you're _cut_ doesn't mean you can leave. For a server in the bar or dining room, they can be cut whenever the manager feels fit to do so. They are allowed to _leave_ however when all of their tables have left for the night. You get paid until you finish but you stop taking tables as soon as you're cut."

Hojo looked a little confused but nodded. "So you don't have official shift times? I used to just work at a bar with no dining room attached, so we just hand a start and stop time."

Patting the man's back, Miroku gave him a sympathetic look. "Forget those good old days my friend. Now, you have the chance to be cut at nine p.m. but not leave until 3 a.m. if your table consists of drunk, chatty guests that just won't leave. It happens more than you think."

"Hey barkeep, want to make me something?"

Miroku instantly looked up, seeing the woman with magenta eyes grinning at him. She seemed a little tipsy although not too drunk. Would it be creepy to say that he had been monitoring their drink orders for that past few hours? Probably. Miroku liked to think of it as _knowing your potential date_. "What can I get you beautiful?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "God, I hope that doesn't work so easily for you."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see. I didn't even think of that as a pickup line." And it was true, he really hadn't. "Trust me, I have some really good ones I could try that I'm sure would work a lot better."

Instantly, Magenta winced, looking down at the counter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so bitchy. There is this guy hitting on me so bad and I want to punch him in the face." She sighed. "But his friends are flirting with my friends and they are all so _delighted_."

"Sounds like a fun night," Miroku sympathized, leaning forward. He noticed that Hojo magically went over to help Kirara. Good boy. He'd survive here after all. "Anything you feel like to help a little?"

"Anything in cranberry juice," Magenta murmured. "I want to drink a lot and not realize that it's happening."

"Cranberry juice does that." He prepared the drink, pouring vodka in since it was in every drink she had ordered so far. Mixing alcohol right now was potentially not a good idea. "Here you go," he said softly, placing it in front of her. "If you want, you can stay here for a bit. I'd hate for you to be subjected to those filthy mongrels that look like men over there." And maybe he winked a little. Was that too much?

"I'm Sango, by the way," the woman said, holding out a hand. "Thanks for this."

"Miroku, and don't worry. I'm all about saving the damsels in distress." He grinned at her, and Sango just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You're a piece of work, you know that right?"

The bartender shrugged, playing it up a little. "Maybe."

"You know that new place that opened up, right? Haze? It's a bar just down the road from here. Have you been to it yet?" Sango asked, eyes intent on him. She seemed genuinely interested in the answer, her hands curled around the drink with her eyes completely directed towards him. It was more than he could've asked for and maybe – _just maybe_ – his luck was turning around.

"No and I don't plan on going to the _competition's _place of business." Miroku rolled his eyes. "It sounds cool though."

"Worried about a loss in tips?" Now she seemed almost pleased with herself.

Miroku raised a brow at her. "Have you seen me? I'm too sexy to have to worry about stuff like that."

"Oh god, that's horrendous. How long have you been working here?"

Checking to make sure that Kirara was taking care of everyone else, he shrugged. "A few years now. It's a part-time job until I get the promotion that will land me more hours at my other job. You know, boring stuff like that. It's a great place though with awesome people."

"Any drama?" Sango's full lips curved into a wicked smile, and Miroku had the urge to lick them into submission. If only Kaede wouldn't castrate him acting out on such thoughts…

"Tons, but so is everywhere you work," he replied. "I guess it's kind of worse here, because we do have some young employees that don't know how to handle things but it's pretty decent. A lot of it is relationship crap. You know, date your co-worker, fall in love, fight with your co-worker, break up and have everyone know about it… It's not exactly the high road."

Sango laughed. Instantly Miroku was captured by it, staring at her and just…wondering. What made this woman stick out to him so much?

"Miroku, drink orders!" Kirara yelled, smacking his ass on the way by.

Making a face, Miroku started that the rapidly growing drink order list. "Awesome, well–"

"I should get back anyways," Sango said quietly, holding up her drink. "Thank you, again."

"It was my pleasure. Nice to meet you Sango." Giving her a heart-stopping grin – at least, he hoped it was – Miroku returned to work. It didn't help that he was completely distracted the rest of the night. In fact, he was messing up more now than at the beginning of the evening. Somehow it no longer mattered to him though, because… Well, just because.

There was a lull between orders, and Miroku couldn't help but look over at table 134. The table was no longer surrounded by men, although he had a strong feeling that Sango was the reason behind it. Something didn't look right though… He frowned, taking in the concerned face of Sango as she stared at her friend. It soon changed to a look of horror when–

Oh hell.

"Hojo," Miroku called, waving over the new guy. "Get Kaede please, and two bus boys. We have a vomit spill at table 134." He cringed. Those were the worst. Hojo ran, and he went over to the table quickly. He had five minutes left on his shift anyways and no one was approaching the bar now.

Sango looked up at him right away, clearly grossed out by trying to hide it. "Did you–?"

"Already done. Miss, are you okay?" Miroku asked, trying to help her sit up. Oh god, he prayed she didn't puke all over him. "Come on, let's get you to the bathroom." He looked up to see the chick in the pink dress that Hojo pointed out earlier coming to his aid. The two of them helped the drunken woman to the washroom, and Miroku prayed she made it to the toilet before there was an even bigger mess.

He went back to the bar, seeing Kirara shoo him off to help. Turning towards table 134, he saw Sango sitting there by her lonesome, clearly having a hard time. The bill was in her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stepping around the mess the boys were trying to clean up.

Sango stared at him. "I need to pay but–" She gagged a little. "Need to go…breathe…"

Right away he figured out what she was saying, taking her arm and dragging her to the front of the restaurant. They were by the doors, where the air from the door opening flooded in. Sango looked better almost immediately but still horribly grossed out.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking embarrassed. "I can't do the smell."

"Don't blame you. Did you want to pay for that? I can ring it up if you want," Miroku offered. He knew the bar sever taking care of their table well, and she wouldn't mind at all.

"If you don't mind?" Sango asked, still looking bad. "I'm just going to pay for it all and they'll owe me big time later. I'd rather just get her out of here."

"No problem, you can follow me." He led the way to the bar top, purposely giving a wide berth to her table before stepping back in his place behind the bar. He punched in the check order and code, looking at her visa card before handing the machine over. Sango did it all automatically, barely hesitating with the numbers. What surprised him though was that when the machine told her to 'hand it back to the merchant' she simply pressed enter twice, letting the machine print both copies and ripping them off. Sango even handed him the right version.

Curious, Miroku took the machine back. "I hope your night gets better," he said, feeling awkward and not knowing what else to say. "Maybe you should just…fall asleep the moment you get home."

"I think I'm going to," Sango replied, giving a humourless laugh. "Oh god, this is why I don't go out with friends."

"At least you met me!" Miroku threw in, grinning and gesturing to himself. He was making a show of it, something to try and make her not feel so bad. The smile he got in response was totally worth it, even if it was accompanied by an eye roll.

"True," Sango said. She hesitated for a moment, looking down at her receipt before glancing back up at him through her bangs. "Bye Miroku."

"Goodnight Sango." He could help but watch as she left, still looking incredibly hot despite the disaster her night had been. Dear god, he was possibly in love.

Hojo came over then, nudging him. "Time to go?"

"Hell yes," Miroku replied. His eyes were still focused on the spot where Sango's ass had last been. Or, you know, her whole body. But mostly her ass. "You saw that woman right?"

"The one you were talking to?" Hojo nodded, clearly a bit confused.

Miroku could only think of all the things he had left to teach him. "I'm going to make her mine even if it's the last thing I do."

Hojo laughed then, patting Miroku on the back. "I _saw_ the way she death-glared those other guys before. From what I've seen, making her _yours_ is definitely going to be the last thing you do. You'll be dead after."

"Ha." Miroku narrowed his eyes. "See if I give you good comments on your training page."

In the end, Hojo got a near perfect score and by the end of the night, Miroku determined that he would do whatever he could to go Sango to be his girl.

* * *

><p><em>I'll never be the same if we ever meet again.<em>

_Won't let you get away if we ever meet again._

* * *

><p>The thing about making such promises was that you didn't expect it to really happen. He knew nothing about Sango other than her name and eye colour, and that she had a great ass and fantastic boobs. She knew alcoholic drinks and how to handle a card machine. None of that was very helpful in the end. So Miroku figured that he'd have time to make a plan. He planned on calling it Operation: Dear Sango, because he wasn't that creative.<p>

The problem was that the title of the whole "operation" was about as far as he got. It didn't matter though because he had _time_. The chances of him meeting Sango again so soon were slim to non-existent, so he figured things would go in his favour.

Until, of course, it apparently didn't.

He was out with a few buddies, although for some reason their numbers had shrunken dramatically from the beginning of the night. He may have been tipsy – okay, was a lot tipsy – and this may have been the fourth bar they had been to all night. But he was fine, really.

"Seriously, we're going here?" Miroku asked, more to himself than his friends. It was the new bar, Haze, and while it looked really nice… They were the _competitor_. What-the-fuck-ever. "What moron decided to come here?"

"Don't be like that," Hachi reprimanded, narrowing his eyes. "If you don't want to be here, then go sleep your drunk ass off."

"Hey, my ass is not drunk." Miroku thought about it for a moment. "Neither is the rest of me."

Laughing, Hachi and his friends walked through the line into the bar. It was packed, still within it's opening month. There was music playing heavily in the back, neon lights everywhere. Bartenders and servers were decorated with paint on their arms and legs, tight body suits showing off every curve. Miroku grinned. Maybe the place wasn't so bad after all.

"Another round!"

Miroku wasn't sure who yelled it, but he wasn't exactly complaining. He followed the group of guys to one of the bars – there had to be at least five of them – pressing along the bar top and taking it all in. The bartenders were not just there to pour the drinks, they were there to entertain. Bottles were flying and spinning, glowing in the darkness. How someone could do that all night was beyond him.

"Hey, Miroku, what do you want?" Hachi asked, yelling to compensate for the loud music.

"What have I been drinking all night?" Miroku shot back, grinning. "You'd think by now you'd have figured me–" He stopped mid-sentence, eyes landing on the bartender waiting coyly on Hachi's order. "Sango?"

* * *

><p><em>Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before.<em>

* * *

><p>Magenta eyes flew in his direction, barely distinguishable in the darkness. Miroku blinked, because no way.<p>

Sango grinned at him, turning her attention away from Hachi. "I thought you'd never come here," she said, leaning over the counter so that he could hear. "Since we take money off your tips and all."

"Have you seen me?" Miroku replied, feeling the déjà vu wash over him. He was drunk though, so maybe that was it. "I'm too sexy to have to worry about stuff like that."

"What do you want?"

What did he _want_? That was certainly not a safe question to ask, not when she was propped up with her chin in her hands and her boobs were on a very clear, very hot display. He loved Haze. He was going to come back every single night.

"Just a beer," he said, trying not to reach out and touch her. Oh god. He could only _imagine_.

"Coming right up," Sango announced, turning away briefly to get the drink order.

Hachi sidled right up to his side, staring wide-eyed. "What was that?"

"_That_ is Sango," Miroku answered, unable to take his eyes off of her. He still remembered – even drunk – that he had had a plan. He wanted Sango to be his. His plan would be the perfect way… Well he didn't have a plan, so never mind that. But Miroku was nothing if not clutch, and he'd be able to make up something on the spot. Of course he would.

"The chick from the other night?" Hachi asked, looking startled. "That's so not fair."

"I'm getting laid tonight, don't wait up."

Rolling his eyes, Hachi smacked his shoulder. "As if you could get with her. I thought your chances were bad before but this? This is impossible. You cannot get her. She is way too hot for you."

"Thanks for the support," Miroku replied dryly. He smiled when Sango handed him his beer, tossing out enough to cover it plus tip. A very generous tip, but he was trying to swing things in his favour. He grinned at her, trying to make her stay. "So this was why you asked me about Haze. You wanted to know what I thought of your place of employment."

"Place of employment?" Sango looked like she was trying to hold back a smile. "How much have you had to drink already?"

"Not much." Miroku saw her disbelieving look. "Okay, I might have had a few."

The bartender's snort was completely undignified but she still was extremely beautiful. _Goddess-like._ It wasn't until Sango stared at him blankly that he realized he possibly said that out loud.

"Goddess-like?" The words were almost too quiet for him to hear. "You're crazy. Go have fun with your friends."

Miroku checked around him, but he noticed Hachi and all of the others were nowhere to be seen. He turned, trying to see over the crowd. In the corner he thought he spotted one of them, but he realized he didn't want to go over there. "Nah," he replied, whipping around with a flourish and putting on that charming smile of his. "I'd much rather talk with you."

…But she was already gone.

"Hey!" Where did she go? His blue eyes danced along the bar, spotting the magenta-eyed woman a few steps down, taking an order from a bunch of women. Without thinking he made his way over, bursting through the crowd of women to get Sango's attention. "Sango!"

"What are you doing?" one of the women asked, clearly displeased. Although, was that a pinch on his ass? He twisted his head to see a blonde cheekily smiling at him. Huh.

"Yes, what are you doing?" Sango asked, getting his attention back. "I'm working!"

"I was working when I talked to you," Miroku replied. And no, he wasn't pouting. Not at all. He took a sip of his beer just in case he was though, because his dignity couldn't take another hit. First being abandoned by his dream girl and _then_ being caught pouting?

Sango rolled her eyes, but there was a tiny smile on her face. Tiny. Miroku counted it as a win. "We're a little busier," she pointed out, looking around at the crowd. "I have to work."

"You're a hard woman Sango," Miroku commented, taking another sip. "It's a good thing I have a plan."

"A plan?" Sango looked confused. "For what?"

"Our _future_," Miroku answered, a pleased smile covering his face.

"He's creepy," one of the women stated. "Can we get our drinks now?"

Sango just blinked, completely taken aback. "Uh, yeah, hold on." She turned around, getting drinks made up and garnished. Her eyes were focused on her task, not even glancing up as she placed them on the counter top. Finally when they were done, she smiled at the woman and gave her the tab. "Sorry about the wait."

Miroku frowned. He was the one that was waiting! "What about–"

"Don't talk," Sango interrupted. "My break is in twenty-five minutes. You can meet me here, okay? Now go away."

This night was _awesome_. "Got it, my dearest," he replied, waving his hand. Now it was time to go and find the boys.

It wasn't that hard. They were the ones screaming in the back doing shots. Miroku joined them quickly, and soon the night blending into eat, drink and yell. They managed to steal a booth in the corner, their bar server a hot little thing with massive tits and unbelievable curves.

"What time is it?" Miroku asked, noticing that she wore a watch.

"Um, it's ten-after-one," she replied, giving him a funny look. "Why, you have somewhere to be?"

"Eventually." Miroku smiled to himself, picking at their third plate of nachos. Damn, they were good.

When the server had left, Hachi punched him in the shoulder, giving him a stern look. "You were looking at her _watch_? Dude, who are you and what have you done with the original? There were a lot of things I was looking at one that woman but her wrist wasn't one of them."

"Hmm?" Miroku chewed on the nacho loudly, his mouth open. "What?"

"Oh god, never mind," Hachi groaned. "So why did you ask the time? You actually going somewhere?"

"Yeah, to see Sango," Miroku replied. "Her shift ends then and I shall make my move."

"Your _move_? Please, _please_ do the world a favour and don't show anyone your _moves_." Hachi looked repulsed.

Miroku laughed. "You have such little faith in my charm."

"What, you have a plan all of a sudden?" Hachi asked. "You told me that you were going to have this massive, amazing plan to get her. So tell me, what is it?"

For a moment he gave it a thought, realizing slowly that…he really had no plan. "I'm clutch, I'll be fine."

Hachi gave him a disbelieving look. "When you go meet her, what are you going to talk about?"

Shit. "Her shift?"

There was a snort. "Do you like talking about work right after?"

"…No." Shit shit shit.

Hachi gave him a not-so-comforting pat on the back. "Right, well, good luck with that."

…Shit.

And right now, it had to be time. Twenty-five minutes had definitely gone by, and now he had to see her. And what would he do? Hachi was right, _he didn't have a plan_. How was he going to get a woman as _hot_ as this one without a plan?

Slowly he moved out of the booth, looking longingly at the nachos. Maybe he should just stay and eat his way to death.

"Look, isn't that her?"

Oh god. Oh god he wasn't ready for this. Miroku turned around and sure enough, there Sango was exiting the bar. He counted to three in his head, told himself that this was completely possible and then went to follow her. She went into the back area where the kitchen was, so Miroku waited just outside. He knew how it worked – definitely no customers allowed there. He waited, getting more and more impatient as the minutes ticked by. Was she coming out? Had she left from the back?

When he saw those deep magenta eyes, he practically melted into the floor. She was walking towards him like a goddess, her hips swaying deliciously with those platform high heels. She gave him a timid smile, waving. "Hey."

"Hi." He figured saying something else would be smart. "So you work here."

Not exactly what he was looking for.

"That I do," Sango replied, giving him a strange look. "You seem surprised by it."

"Not _that_ surprised. I understand why you asked for the drinks you did those weeks ago now." Miroku leaned against the wall, studying her. Sango's hands were in her back pockets, and for every second that passed by she shifted her weight, possibly uncomfortable in her heels. "It's a pretty great place."

"It pays the rent," Sango said, nodding.

There was a silence, and it was starting to get awkward. Miroku hated awkward. This was why he needed a _plan_.

"You're very attractive." See? Case and _point_.

Sango blushed, so much so that her face turned red, eyes downcast. "That's the second time you've said that tonight."

"No, I'm pretty sure I drunkenly called you a goddess," Miroku corrected, laughing. When her head snapped up, he backtracked. "Not that you aren't, because you are. But…that's not something you admit on a first date."

"A first date? _What_?" Sango shook her head. "I'm working."

"And not that this is a first date," Miroku continued to backtrack. Holy crap. This wasn't working. "But a first date would be awesome. You know, if you wanted. Normally I don't make so many mistakes but that's because I usually have a plan. I _did_ have a plan for you, you know to get you to like me, but–"

"_What_?"

Oh god. "Not that–" Suddenly she was close – _really close_ – and her finger was pressed to his lips. He wanted to lick it. Miroku's brain was probably short-circuiting and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Sure."

Miroku was wary of this. "Sure…what? I don't think you're agreeing to a date because you'd be insane to agree after…well, what I just said."

"I'm mostly basing it off of when we met last time," Sango admitted slowly, her deep eyes staring into him. Miroku thought he was slowly drowning. "And you're very attractive too."

What she said hit him like a ton of bricks, and he started to smile, wide and unabashed. Sango instantly took her finger off of his lips, looking incredibly embarrassed and flustered.

"Just a first date," she clarified. "Then I'll base the rest off of that."

"Uh-huh." Miroku couldn't stop smiling, even if he wanted to. "Really? This worked?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "What worked?"

"I haven't even seduced you yet."

"Who said anything about seducing?"

"Well, a first date leads, in my opinion, to sex so–"

"_What_?" Sango stared at him like he was crazy. "What women do you go out with?"

Ah. Maybe Kagome was right then. "My friend told me to raise my standards," he said slowly, like he was admitting something shameful. She probably thought it was. "But just being in your presence raises the bar significantly, so I take it as a good first step."

Sango laughed, raising a brow. "Does that line actually work on women?"

"I don't know, you're the first person I've ever said that to." Miroku looked at her hopefully. "Did it work?"

The magenta-eyed woman paused, then sighed dramatically. "I already said yes, didn't I? And that was _before_ your stupid line."

"My lines are _awesome_," Miroku corrected. "Also, I hope you're prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

Miroku thought this could go one of two ways. Either really really bad, or really really good. He was hoping for the latter, which was why he did it in the first place. His one hand lightly touched her hip, guiding her towards him as he tilted his head down and crashed his lips on hers. It was chaste, and he pulled away barely an inch before he couldn't resist any longer and kissed her again, just as quick.

"You're actually insane," Sango stated, but her actions indicated that it went both ways as she leaned up and kissed him again. One, then another, then before she could pull away Miroku reached to tangle his hand in her long hair and hold her to him.

This time the kiss didn't break, not for what felt like an eternity. Miroku pulled away slowly, eyes open with surprise because _that just happened_.

Sango looked at him like she couldn't believe any of it was real. "So, I uh, have to go back to work."

"Right." Miroku nodded. "I guess we can exchange–"

Sango kissed him again, her hands on his face, making him melt a little. This woman was _it_. She was _the one_.

Like holy crap.

When she pulled away, she headed back into the kitchen, bending just around the corner so he could get a great look at her ass. Oh god. He wanted to _touch_. She came back with a pen, smiling at him shyly before taking his hand and writing on it.

And not only was that _hot_ but Miroku could only think of how he was possibly never going to wash his hand after this, even after her number was inputted to his phone. He watched as she finished, her writing big and simple, with her name and number.

"So, call me for that first date," Sango murmured. "But I'll let you know, sex won't be happening."

"I don't think it'll be a problem," he replied. Because if she could kiss like that and make him practically float away, then she wouldn't even have to _touch him_ for him to get off.

He was going to marry her.

Sango gave him a funny look. "What? Are you high?"

Completely unashamed, Miroku grinned. Even if he hadn't meant to say that out loud, it was totally true. He was going to marry this woman. He _knew_. Instead of answering he kissed her again.

Oh yeah. So totally marrying her.

* * *

><p><em>This free fall's got me so kiss me all night don't ever let me go.<em>

_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again._

* * *

><p><em>If you've read the story <span>A Little Dessert<span>, you'll understand why some characters are in it and some are not. You'll also know what happened to Miroku and Sango in the end..._

_Feedback is greatly appreciated and loved dearly! Happy holidays everyone._


End file.
